


Winter in Alexandria

by jelly123



Series: Jelly's Birthday Challenge [2]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly123/pseuds/jelly123
Summary: Winter is your favourite time of the year, and having been stuck in Georgia for the last few years, you have missed the snow. What happens when a certain archer reminds you just how amazing the snow can be?





	Winter in Alexandria

**Author's Note:**

> Day One of my Birthday Challenge!

Snow had fallen in Alexandria, and for the first time in almost two years, I was excited for it.

There was no needing to fight the cold, no need to find extra supplies, we had spent the warmer months gathering and growing everything we’d need to last through the winter. Most of the houses had a few sets of warmer blankets and fireplaces to keep everyone safe and warm.

It wasn’t just the safety of Alexandria during the winter months that had me excited, it was the knowledge of the holidays that came along with it. Before the world went to shit, Christmas was my favourite time of year. All the lights reflecting off the fresh snow, the smells of baking floating through the house. The overwhelming sense of coming together and being with the ones you loved. To me, Christmas wasn’t about the presents, it was about being surrounded by your friends and family, sharing the memories already made and making more.

Not everyone shared my enthusiasm for the change in the weather. More specifically, a certain blue-eyed hunter. He was actually annoyed that every time he went out hunting, he came back empty-handed. Grumbling under his breath about fresh meat had already been scarce and now it was practically non-existent.

Everyone tried to get him to relax, our food supplies were not in immediate danger, there was no need for him to risk hypothermia every time he ran out into the woods. But he wasn’t listening to anyone.

I didn’t like it, but I understood. He doesn’t like feeling like he’s caged in, never has, and it got worse after Negan. I’ve seen it first hand; a few days inside the walls and he’s pacing, itching for an excuse to leave.

This time it was three days before he could get outside; a storm blew through, taking away visibility and leaving everyone stuck inside until it was over. A few times I caught him trying to sneak out,  desperate to do something other than stay inside. I understood, I truly did, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t still worried.

* * *

**Daryl’s POV**

I knew she was watching me, I could feel her eyes following my pacing form. She said she understood, but I can see the worry on her face every time. If she only knew the real reason I wanted out so badly.

I had seen it on the last supply run, it wasn’t until I saw it that I knew what I wanted. Sure we talked about it, and I told her that with the world the way it was, we didn’t need it. That no ceremony or scripted words in front of people, would change how we feel about each other. But I saw it, and I knew. I would give her the world if that meant to see her smile, that my own insecurities about the whole thing didn’t matter. If that’s what she wanted, I would do it, for her.

The snow had proved to be a complete nuisance, with the usual land markings covered in the stuff, it was difficult to remember which house I had seen it in. Then there was this damn storm, and I knew it would cover the tracks I made already and I’d have to start my search again.

“Daryl?” Her soft voice called out in the dark, “Come back to bed.”

It wasn’t a demand, it was gentle, and kind; reminding me that even I needed sleep once in awhile.

Climbing back in, I felt her slender frame curl into my chest. Her warmth seeping into my bones and pulling me under.

* * *

**Reader’s POV**

Waking up the next morning, I found the bed empty, his side long since gone cold. Worried that the storm was still raging outside, I flung the covers off and went searching for him.

I found him at the door, crossbow in hand, mumbling under his breath. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and listened to his ramblings, curious to know what has got him so bothered. 

“Need to find it.” “It was perfect.” “Have to get to it before someone else does.” 

“What was perfect?” I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. 

He froze on the spot, even from here I could see the blush creeping up his neck. Turning slowly, he faced me, and I could see him trying to cover up. The wheels spinning to make something up. 

“Don’t even try lying to me Dixon, you’re a terrible liar.” I folded my arms across my chest, cutting straight to the point, not giving him time to even think about making something up. 

“Nothing.” Was Daryl’s only response, but I could see his shoulders sag, head hung; defeated. **  
**

Crossing the short distance between us, I unfolded my arms and lifted one hand to his cheek, lifting his face to meet my eyes.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“Nothing.” Again, was his answer. He tried looking everywhere but my eyes.

“Daryl,” I tried again, “Look at me.” My voice was softer this time, concerned for why he needed to leave so bad.

Slowly, his blue eyes met mine and I couldn’t quite read the expression in them. There was a fire burning in them, but they were also swimming, cloudy, he was trying to keep them unreadable.

“I can’t.” He finally gave me something other than nothing. “I can’t tell you.”

* * *

**Daryl’s POV** **  
**

“I can’t tell ya.” I watched as the hurt sketched across her features. Her brown eyes clouding over, an almost betrayal flashing through them. “I want to, but can’t.”

And I did want to tell her, everything was screaming at me to just man up and tell her why I was in such a rush to get out. But I wouldn’t it to be perfect, it was the least she deserved.

“Okay.” She was quiet as she pulled away.

“I’m sorry. I’ll be back.” I turned away from her and wrenched the door open, leaving before she could say anything else.

* * *

**Reader’s POV**

Before I had time to think it through, I was grabbing my coat and throwing on the smaller pair of boots by the door. If he was so hell-bent on traipsing through the snow, then at least I wasn’t going to let him go alone.

I had reached the end of the street in time to see the gate close behind him. Climbing the nearest watch tower, I watched as he made his way down the road, turning towards where The Sanctuary once stood. There wasn’t much left that way, a few houses still standing, but thoroughly cleaned out.

Practically jumping down the tower, I ran for the front gate. Carl, seeing my distress put a hand out to stop me. **  
**

“Kellie, where are you going?” He asked.

“Open the gate Carl.” I growled.

“I can’t let you out, not like that. You’re not even dressed.” Carl folded his arms over his chest, looking very much like his father in that moment.

Normally, I’d find it amusing, but today it was just irritating. Daryl has been acting strange for weeks, and I’m finding out why. No one else seemed to be as concerned, sure they would talk to him when he was leaving, tell him that he shouldn’t be going out, but other than that they still let him go.

“Don’t care. Now, open the gate.” I stood my ground.

Sighing, Carl nodded to whoever was actually manning the gate. I thanked him, and as soon as I was on the other side, I took off in the direction I had seen Daryl go. 

* * *

**Daryl’s POV  
**

It took me over an hour to get back to the house I was looking for. Luck is on my side today, though. After a few weeks of not remembering and circling around three different houses, it was like it shone in the sun. I knew which one it was right away. If I believed in such a thing, I’d say it was fate. In reality, I just pulled my head out of my ass and remembered.

Making sure the coast was clear, I made my way through the house. Thoughts of how I’ll do it running rampant through my mind. I had been so caught up in finding it, I forgot that there was still another step in my plan.

What about just in the house? No, it’s just a house, it could be any house at that point. In the streets of Alexandria? Then when? When everyone is around? She wouldn’t want a show of it, and neither do I. I could just ask in the middle of a hunt, or a supply run, when it’s just the two of us. It’ll be like when we first met. That’s a thing, right?

This one-sided conversation with myself is starting to give me a headache. Maybe I should just ask Rick, he knows more about this kind of stuff.

A creaking floorboard brought me out of my thoughts. Stuffing the box into my pocket, I lifted my crossbow and crept towards the source of the sound. I cursed myself for letting my guard down, I knew better and should have been more careful.

Reaching the landing, I swept my eyes over the open space, listening carefully for any other sounds. My eyes landing on the figure standing in what used to be the kitchen.

* * *

**Reader’s POV**

On the outside, the house was very plain, nothing special about it at all. But this is where Daryl’s footprints led to. Thankfully, the wind was calm and didn’t blow them away.

The inside was no better, everything useful stripped and taken with whoever needed it. There couldn’t have been anything left for Daryl to even want to come back here. Why was he so determined to get here?

I had thought about calling out to him, let him know I was here, but I wondered if that would startle him and make him run again. Instead I moved my way inside further, searching for any sign of him. Hoping that I would get to the bottom of this once and for all.

One particularly squeaky floorboard fell under my path and I froze. Daryl had exceptional hearing, it was something I teased him about, but now I was cursing it. He’d have surely heard it. I wanted to run and hide, but nothing ever got solved that way. Staying where I was, I waited for him to emerge from whichever room he was in.

Only a few moments had passed before he appeared, crossbow held high and eyes scanning for whatever threat he thought was present. When they reached me, he let his body deflate, tension leaving.

“Daryl, what’s going on?” I asked, praying that he’d tell me. “And please don’t say nothing. You all but ran from me earlier. Please, talk to me.”

He shifted his weight, and I could see that he actually wanted to say something, it’s just whatever it was, he felt that he couldn’t talk to me about it. 

“Daryl?” I pushed. 

Something flashed through his eyes; annoyance, frustration, fear? I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. I knew better than to push him into talking when he clearly doesn’t want to, he’ll come to me when he’s ready. But I had had enough. I thought we had gotten past this, that he knew he could come to me with anything. 

“I promise ya, nothing’s wrong.” He said, “Not now anyways.” 

“What do you mean? Daryl, I don’t understand.” I was confused.

“You will.” He was walking towards the door, leaving me to try and catch up. 

By the time I did, he had made it into the woods, and snow was beginning to fall again. Forgetting myself for a moment, I looked up, a small smile gracing my lips as I watched the snow flutter to the ground.

“Marry me.”


End file.
